Wounded & Scarred
by howling-wolf628
Summary: Wanda, Ian, Melanie & Jared went on a raid but they get caught! Ian & Wanda gets separated which tears them apart
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second fanfic but this is the first one I'm writing for host. I hope that everyone likes it!**

* * *

It has been three months since the soul wanderer had been placed in her new body even though she had decided to leave the earth for good. But because of that she now had a family with whom she belonged. After all the hardships she had found her other half, Ian O'shea. Who looked after her, protected her and loved her in such a way which is almost impossible.

It was another morning. Wanderer opened her eyes to see cerulean eyes staring at her. It was none other than the man who she loved like nothing else.

"Ian?" She whispered.

He only smiled at her & kissed her forehead gently.

"Morning." He greeted smiling and pulled her to his chest.

"Good morning. When did you wake up?" She asked snuggling to his chest. The warm heat radiating from his body was something she had always loved.

"I don't know…Time flies when I'm looking at you." He said burying his face in her golden hair.

Then someone interrupted them by knocking at their door.

"Oi you two'd better get up. Breakfast's ready." It was none other than Jeb, the old man who had trusted Wanda for the first time even though she wasn't among the humans.

Ian got up lazily pulling Wanda up without much effort. Then they started going towards the dining for breakfast, Ian having his arms round her waist.

On their way they heard a kiddish voice call out to them from behind.

"Hey Wanda! Ian!" He called out from behind them waving his right hand in the air.

"Morning kid!" Ian greeted him with a smile on his face once Jamie caught up to them.

"Good morning Jamie." Wanda greeted the boy she adored with a smile.

"Are you heading for the dining as well?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah I am. But I over slept and it looks like I'll be late for school. Sharon would get mad." He replied while walking beside them.

"As if that's anything new." Ian said laughing.

* * *

They reached the dining and after taking their food the three saw Melanie & Jared sitting on one of the tables. The three approached them and greeted them.

Jamie greeted them with a smile, "Morning Mel, Jared!"

The two noticed the trio and Jared gave them a smile, while Melanie greeted them,

"Hey! Morning you guys. Have a seat." Melanie said patting the empty seat beside her.

Wanda sat between Ian & Melanie, her previous host, who was also like a sister to her. Beside Melanie was Jared, the man Wanda had fallen in love with before because of Melanie's memories of Jamie, Jared & herself.

They ate talking and chattering as usual. Ian & Jamie would always lighten up the atmosphere. They were almost done eating when Jeb showed up.

"Hey kiddo you're going to be late for school again. Better hurry up now." He said to Jamie.

"Aww.....come on uncle Jeb can't I stay a little longer? Please?" Jamie asked with a puppy dog face.

"Oh no kid! That face ain't gonna work on me. No hurry up an get goin." Jeb said pointing to the door.

Jamie got up and left the area grumbling something about "stupid school"

"Anyway...." Jeb started looking at the four seated in front of him.

"I've decided that the four of you will be resting for today. Don't want you guys to get tired during the raid tomorrow." Jeb said smiling at them.

"Come on. We won't get tired just because of a little work." Ian argued.

"I'm not gonna hear anything. Now go and do....nothing you four." Jeb said, leaving.

"I guess that gives us a day off from work.! Good for you Wanda." Melanie said smiling and patting Wanda's back.

"Hey it's not my fault you know. It was you who got me this body." Wanda said glaring at her.

"Now, now all is well Wanda. No need to glare." She said laughing.

They stayed and chatted for a while until they decided to leave.

The couples got up went to their separate directions.

* * *

As Ian and Wand were walking through the dark corridors, Ian noticed that Wanda had been unusually quiet. He stopped and looked at her with a worried expression.

"What's the matter Wanda? Something bothering you?" He asked softly caressing her cheek.

"Well....not exactly...it's just that something doesn't feel right. I'm just worried about the raid tomorrow for some reason." Wanda said looking down.

"Don't worry about it Wanda, it's an easy raid. We'll be just fine and I'm going to be there to protect you no matter what happens." He said smiling at her and softly kissing her lips.

They continued to walk through the corridors as the dreaded tomorrow approached them.

* * *

**So how was it? I know it's kinda short & I'll try to make the rest longer so please read & review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the 2nd chapter!! I would like to thank fiasco-freak & ladaane for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you two :)

* * *

**

The Raid

It was finally the day for the raid. Wanda, Ian, Melanie & Jared woke up early.

They were ready to leave. Jeb, Jamie & Doc were with them to say goodbye.

"Well basically ya guys need to get a bunch o' food an medical supplies cuz Doc'll run out of em soon." Jeb stated.

"Awww.....man! I never get to go on raids with you guys." Jamie said pouting.

"All in good times kid. All in good times." Jeb said while ruffling Jamie's hair while the others just laughed.

"Anyway we better get going." Jared said, getting serious.

"Alright then we'll see you when you get back." Doc said smiling at them.

"I'll see you guys later." Jamie said, while Wanda & Melanie hugged him.

"Yeah. Later kid." Ian said patting his head and Jared just gave him a smile.

Jeb, Jamie & Doc watched as the four left for the raid.

* * *

The four of them reached the area where the survivors kept their vehicles for the raids.

The two men uncovered their vehicles. Ian and Wanda took the van, while Jared & Melanie took the jeep.

They had decided to get the things they need from Phoenix. Just before entering Phoenix, Jared stopped his jeep and got down from it. He walked towards Ian & Wanda.

"I was thinking that, maybe we should split up. That way the raid will be over quicker." Jared said to the couple.

"Well if you're sure about it Jared.....What do you think Wanda?" He asked her.

Wanda saw both men stare at her and said, "Yes...its okay." She said softly.

"Alright then you heard her. We'll get Doc's supplies & you guys can get the food." Ian said with a grin.

Jared nodded and went back to his jeep and informed Melanie. She nodded in response. When Jared started the engine, Wanda saw Melanie turn to look at her & giving her a smile. She smiled back at her sister like figure as a sign of goodbye.

They watched the jeep leave & just when Ian was about to start the van, he saw Wanda clenching her fist on her knees.

He took a hold of her hand and held her chin to turn her face to him.

He smiled softly at her and said, "If you're still worried about this raid then like I said, I _will _protect you with my life if anything happens Wanda." He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head.

Wanda couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She just let them fall resting her head on Ian's chest.

"It's not me that I'm worried about Ian. I'm worried about you...and Mel and Jared." She whispered as her tears continued to fall.

"Shhh.....we'll be just fine Wanda. I promise." Ian hugged her rubbing circles on her back.

It took Wanda a few minutes to calm down.

"Are you okay now?" Ian asked, wiping the tears from her face.

Wanda only nodded in response. She pulled away from him and leaned on the passenger seat.

"Well then...Let's get going shall we?" Ian gave her a smile.

He started the van and they headed for Arizona State Hospital in Phoenix. Ian parked the car. But he had to stay in the van & as Wanda was about to exit the vehicle Ian held her hand. She stared him and he gave her a smile and said,

"Just be careful okay?"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek and said, "Don't worry I'll be fine Ian. I'm okay now..." She grabbed her backpack and left the vehicle.

He watched her get into the hospital and waited anxiously for her to return.

* * *

Wanda went inside the hospital and saw busy healers.

She told the woman in the reception that she had been having terrible headaches recently & feeling a bit weak.

"I think it's because of camping too much. I just came for a check up." Wanda told the woman.

"Of course miss. Your name?"

"It's Glass Spires."

"Right. Glass Spires, please head inside the healer will be arriving in a few minutes." She smiled at her.

Wanda went inside & found the room empty. She saw a bunch of No pain, clean, heal and other necessities on a desk.

"_These are probably the ones the healer uses and when he runs out of them, he takes the spares from the cabinets." _she thought.

She checked the door and found no one coming. So, she slightly pushed the door so she couldn't be seen from the outside. She opened the cabinets and found stocks of medical supplies. She took a good number of No Pain, Clean, Heal, Cool and other medical supplies Doc uses and put them in the backpack.

Then she heard a voice outside the door and quickly closed the cabinet and took her seat.

Before the healer came in Wanda was able to be seated.

"I'm sorry for being late. My name is Spiral Claws. What seems to be the problem Glass Spires?" He smiled at her.

"Well I've been doing some camping lately and I have a bit of a headache." She answered.

"I see...So you just need a check up? No problem." He smiled.

After the check up the healer said, "Well, there seems to be no problem. Just stay out of camping for a while. Your body just needs to rest."

"Alright thank you very much Claws." Wanda smiled at him and left the room.

She was glad that the healer did not check the cabinets. As she was leaving she heard the woman in the reception say a name. She had said 'Fords Deep Waters'. He was Wanderer's healer.

"Yes sir." She heard the woman at the reception say.

But what she said after wards made Wanda's heart skip a beat.

"I see. So you found Wanderer? I'll be sure to tell him the good news."

_"Oh no...Mel...."

* * *

_**Well here's chapter 2. Hope u liked it. I will explain how Mel & Jared got caught in the next chapter. Please review =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the 3rd chapter. This one is about Melanie & Jared. Unfortunately there won't be any Wanda or Ian here. But still I hope that my dear readers like it :)**

* * *

Spotted

With Melanie & Jared.....

Melanie & Jared had taken the jeep and went to a nearby grocery store in Phoenix. It was quite large. Melanie got off the jeep while Jared stayed behind. She wore sunglasses in order to hide her eyes & went inside.

The store was not too crowded. Melanie started to gather food when someone called out to her.

"Wanderer?" the voice said. "Is that you?"

Melanie turned around and saw Wanda's healer Fords Deep Waters. She froze and was too surprised to say anything. She just stood there staring at him. Lucky for her Fords could not see her eyes because of her glasses.

"It's me-Fords Deep Waters. Don't you remember me Wanderer?" He asked her.

Melanie was able to break away from her trance and gave him a smile.

"Oh...Of course I remember you. How can I not. You're the reason I got this body in the first place."

"So where have you been? It's been so long!" He said, curious to know where she had been.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I've been traveling for these past months. I didn't contact anyone because I didn't want anyone to worry about me." She said and smiled at him.

"So are you back here for good or are you going to travel around some more?" Fords asked.

"Well even though I have spent a lot of time traveling, there is still a lot I haven't seen and..."

"Oh now come on...." Fords started cutting her off.

"You just got here. At least stay for a day Wanderer." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'm actually here with someone. We've been traveling together and by the way, why are you here?" She asked him changing the subject.

"I came to visit a friend here. I'll be leaving tonight. Sorry for not being able to keep you company. I'm in a bit of a hurry." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh it's no problem at all. In fact I have to leave today as well. I just came here to get some food for the road trip."

"I just have to tell my friend that you're okay. You see I was pretty upset when you disappeared. So, I told him about it. He's a healer at Arizona State Hospital."

Fords took out his cell phone and started to dial a number. He heard it ring a few times and then someone answered on the other line.

"Hello. I'd like to speak to healer Spiral Claws please." He said. He stayed quiet while the person on the other line spoke.

"Okay. Then could you please tell him that his friend Fords Deep Waters called and that i have found Wanderer." He said and after the person on the other line said something he cut the line.

He turned to look at Melanie and said,

"So where is the person you're traveling with?" He looked around hoping to find Melanie's partner.

"He's gone to another store to get some other necessities we needed for the trip." She lied.

"Oh I see. By the way...how's your head now? I mean you know does it still....you know..." He said lowering his voice.

"I'm fine now. There's no problem at all. Thanks for asking." She smiled at him.

* * *

After that Melanie gathered the food she needed and was about to head out when Jared came through the door. He had become worried because she was taking so long. He wore a cap and kept his head down to hide his eyes.

"Hey I was wondering what was taking you so long." He said when he saw Melanie.

Fords was right beside her and he said,

"So is this the person you're traveling with?"

"Yeah. We were supposed to meet up but he got worried because I was late. Isn't that right Flight of Music?" **(I know I'm terrible at these soul names :P)**

Jared saw Melanie wink at him and said,

"That's right. I just got worried." That wasn't exactly a lie though as he really was worried.

"I'm sorry it's my fault she's late. My name is Fords Deep Waters. I'm Wanderer's healer. It's nice to meet you Flight of Music." Fords said extending his hands towards Jared.

Jared shook his hand keeping his head low to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Since I got Wanderer late, let me help you with the groceries." Fords said smiling at them.

* * *

The three of them got out of the store. As they were putting all the food on the jeep a strong gust of wind blew and Jared's cap flew off.

Fords was able to notice Jared eyes before he was able to look away.

"You....." He stared at Jared horror struck.

"You're a human!!" He yelled attracting attention from the other souls nearby.

And to add to their major bad luck a group of seekers were passing by the area. Hearing the word humans the four seekers surrounded Jared & Melanie. One of them swiftly removed Melanie's sunglasses and checked their eyes and confirmed they were humans indeed.

"_Dammit! We don't stand a chance against this many souls. Darn it!" _Jared thought as he held Melanie close to him.

_"I don't care what happens to me....but please don't let anything happen to Jared." _Melanie prayed and closed her eyes.

The seekers surrounding them sprayed Unconscious around them. The two inhaled the scent and failed to stay awake. Slowly Melanie & Jared drifted into darkness as they held onto each other.

* * *

**So there you go! It's gonna get even more exciting in the next chapter ;)**

**And I made the "Unconscious" up. You probably figured it out but still....Let me explain it to you. Unconscious is a kind of spray made by the souls which makes humans/souls unconscious if they inhale it :) **

**And I know that healer Fords was too friendly here. I apologize for not being able to keep his character in line :(  
**

**Anyway please read & review! I'll update quicker if I get more reviews :D**

**howling-wolf628 piece out!! ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It means a lot to me that you're all giving my story a chance spending your precious time reading it! :D I thank you all from the bottom of my heart....Anyway I present you......"CHAPTER FOUR!!"

* * *

**Captured

After hearing the soul/woman at the reception Wanda quickly got out of the hospital and hurried towards the van where Ian was waiting for her. She went to the parking lot, where Ian had parked the van.

She spotted the van and went towards it getting inside and shutting the door behind her. Ian smiled at her, when she got in and was about to say something. But then he noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's the matter Wanda? Is everything alright?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Ian!!" Wanda threw her arms around him and rested her heads on his chest.

"What is it? Did you get caught?" He looked around to see if anyone had followed her but found no one. The area was quite empty.

"...No...It's Mel...." She said sobbing.

"What....what happened to her?" He asked, tightening his grip around her.

Wanda somehow managed to explain what she had heard in the hospital. Ian listened to her patiently and stayed silent for a while. Sensing his silence Wanda looked up and touched his face.

He broke away from his trance from her touch and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking. Did the conversation sound like she was captured? You said the soul said Wanderer instead of a human."

"Well....now that you mention it. The soul at the reception seemed very calm about something as big as finding a human. Also she didn't mention anything about Jared." Wanda replied, thinking back about the soul's conversation on the phone.

"Then maybe they're okay. The souls probably think Melanie is really you. She might have been able to fool them." Ian said.

".....I hope you're right Ian." Wanda said, and bit her lip.

Ian looked at her hurt expression and it pained him to see her like that.

_"I have to be strong....for Wanda's sake..." _He thought as he stared at her._  
_

He reached out to her and held her cheek, making her look at him. He brought his face closer to her and softly brushing his lips against hers and pulled back. The kiss was gentle, soft & innocent.

"....Hey now....don't worry about it okay? It's going to be fine. You believe me don't you?" He asked, smiling at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Wanda nodded in response.

He kissed her forehead and pulled away from her and sat straight on the drivers seat. He started the engine & accelerated.

"But we don't know where they went." Wanda said, seeing his actions.

"But we can't just sit here doing nothing. We need to see if they're okay or not. We can't just sit here and so nothing. Now can we?"" He asked and accelerated the van with much speed.

"....I know...." Wanda whispered, shutting her eyes to hold back her tears.

_"....Wanda.....I'm not about to lose you....We'll make it through somehow..." _Ian thought, as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He was worried about what happened to Melanie & Jared. Ian cared for them, he couldn't just leave them. But the one thing that would rip him apart was losing Wanderer.

* * *

Ian drove through the streets of Phoenix searching for Melanie & Jared. They didn't find anything out of the ordinary. They only saw souls smiling, talking with each other s they were busy living their lives in bodies that weren't even theirs. Ian suddenly hit the breaks.

"Darn it! How can we find them in this huge place?" Ian yelled gripping the steering wheel.

"..Ian...." Wanda didn't know what to say to him. She herself was very worried and also terrified of what could have happened to them. She was fighting hard to hold back her tears that kept coming at the very thought of Melanie & Jared.

Just then they heard a ruckus farther ahead. Ian drove the van there and they saw a group of souls surrounding something. Then one of them turned around with Melanie in his arms and behind him were two other seekers carrying Jared. The two of them were unconscious.

Ian bit lips and controlling himself to stay put as to not to give them away. But then he heard the sound of the door opening from beside him. He looked to his side side and saw that Wanda was getting off the van. She got off before he was able to stop her. Wanda was heading straight for the crowd. Ian couldn't hold himself back anymore. He panicked seeing the one he loved most throwing herself straight into the enemy's hands.

"Mel....Jared..." Wanda was able to call they're name barely above a whisper.

"Wanda!" Ian yelled out to her coming out of the van. He's yelling had caught the seekers attention. Wanda stopped in her tracks and turned around only to get embraced by Ian.

He held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "What were you thinking? Running off like that? I'm not about to lose you." He was afraid. At the situation they were in right now, there was a chance that he could lose her forever. But he knew that he just couldn't give up hope. He knows that he _will_ see her again and they will somehow make it through all this.

Wanda put her arms around him and held onto his t-shirt. But they hadn't noticed that the seekers had surrounded them. The two of them looked around only to find themselves surrounded by seekers. One them noticed Ian's eyes and yelled out, "That's another human!"

The seekers gathered around them & sprayed Unconscious. But just before Wanda passed out she stared into Ian's beautiful cerulean eyes and heard him whisper to her,

"I love you Wanderer & I promise everything is going to work out....." With that said they both drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

**And so here is the 4th chapter. Sorry I know it's shorter than the others. The next chapter will be called "Separation" I'm sure by the name you can figure out what's going to happen. It's going to get even more exciting from here on. So please keep reading & reviewing :)**

**howling-wolf628 ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone! So how are you all? Sorry for this very late update :( Nothing good was coming to mind but eventually I came up with this idea :D**

**So read and review please. Reviews make me happy. I would like to thank Wavetail, fiasco-freak, weird-is-me and ForeverUnwritten for reviewing my last chapter. Also a special thanks to fiasco-freak for helping me out with this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to fiasco-freak :D  
**

**Anyway please read and review. Hope everyone likes this chapter :D

* * *

**

Held

Ian slowly opened his cerulean eyes only to find himself in a white room. He was placed on a bed. He wondered where he was. He became alert when he heard a voice.

"He's awake." The voice said. Ian immediately relaxed recognizing the voice.

"So you're finally up?" Jared asked him. Ian turned his head to the side and found Melanie and Jared staring at him. Suddenly it hit him. Wanda had also gotten captured along with them. But she wasn't here. What happened to her?

"Wanda? What did they do to Wanda?" He jolted out of his bed and stood up. Jared slowly pushed him down in order to calm him.

"Please calm down Ian. They won't hurt her. She's…..one of them after all." Melanie told him from behind Jared.

The three of them were held in a large white room. They had no idea where Wanda could be at the moment. For prisoners they were given a nice place to stay. It was true that the souls couldn't be cruel.

Ian clenched his teeth and stared at the palm of his hands. She was gone again. Lord knows where she was. He couldn't do anything. He was helpless.

"_I love you Wanda. Please forgive me. I was unable to protect you."

* * *

_

Wanda waited at the she was told to stay. She wondered what the souls would do to her. She would probably be sent to another planet for helping the humans. Escaping wasn't an option for her. There were too many souls here. At that moment Wanda didn't care what happened to her. She was worried about Jared, Melanie and _her_ Ian. She knew they were caught. The healers would inject souls into the humans' body. But she couldn't just sit there and let that happen. She had to talk to the souls and somehow free her friends. Just then Wanda heard the door open and someone walked into the room. She turned to look and immediately recognized the healer. It was Fords Deep Waters.

He was carrying a tray of food. He placed the food on the table in front of Wanda.

"So you're the real Wanderer?" Fords asked in a cool tone as he sat down on the couch opposite her.

Wanda didn't say anything and just nodded in response. Fords observed her closely and continued interrogating her.

"Why were you helping them? What were you thinking Wanderer?" He asked in a calm voice and waited for her to answer.

Wanda bit her lower lip as she thought about what to say.

"They….they have a reason of being. They have the potential and the fact that they're still humans proves it. They deserve a life too. We can't just take it away from them." Wanda said and looked up at Fords. He had a calm expression on his face. He sighed and spoke again.

"Humans are violent creatures Wanderer. They were at war against each other. We, the souls can make the earth a much better place by without violence." Fords explained

"Do you think what we are doing is any better? We are eliminating the human species from the universe. How can that be a good thing? Isn't that violence?" Wanda raised her voice at him; her hands on her knees were shaking.

What she said caught Fords off guard. She had a point. They were destroying others in order to live. Was that really the right thing to do? He stayed silent for a while, not saying anything. He looked at her again.

"Wanderer what you said is true. But we can't just change the way we live." He sighed again.

"I'm not saying we have to change your ways. I'm just saying that the humans deserve to live as. Why can't we just co-operate with them?" She replied. Her tears were threatening to fall at any moment. Fords just stared at her thinking about what she said.

"I will have to talk to the other souls about this. I'll let you know their decision tomorrow. For now Wanderer eat and get some sleep." Fords said and got up to leave. As he was about to walk out of the room, he heard Wanda whisper.

"Thank you." Fords didn't say anything and left the room. After Fords left the room, Wanda finally let her tears fall.

She couldn't escape. She was locked in the room. She stared at the tray of food Fords had left for her.

"_How could anyone think about eating at a time like this?" _She thought to herself. Deciding to skip dinner she stood up and lied on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, her thoughts wandering to Jared, Mel and Ian…_her Ian_. She lay on the bed as the never ending tears kept falling.

The next morning Wanda woke up when she heard a knock at the door. She somehow managed to fall asleep while crying. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red. She heard someone say 'I'm coming in' from the other side of the door.

Wanda sat up on the bed and saw healer Fords come through the door.

"Wanderer, I talked to the other souls." He started. She waited for him to answer.

What Fords said afterward made her heart stop.

_"You have to leave earth"

* * *

_**Wanda has to leave earth? What will happen next? Only time will tell so if you want to know what happens next please review :D**

**Poll: Should I give it a happy ending?**

** Or a sad ending?**

**Please tell me how you want it to be readers  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo readers! I'm back C:**

**Sorry I know I haven't updated in a long time. I was busy with college and studies and stuff. Well here's chapter six. Hope everyone likes it. Please read and review :D

* * *

**

Goodbye

"You have to leave earth Wanderer." Wanda stared at Fords as he said those words. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She knew there was a high chance that she would have to leave but she still couldn't believe what she was hearing. She would have to leave earth. Leave her family. Jeb, Doc, Jamie, Jared, Mel and _Ian. _

"When do I have to go?" She whispered staring at the ground. She could feel her eyes water.

"Tonight." Fords simply stated.

"Sit down Wanderer. You need to hear the entire story first." Fords said and they sat down on the couch. Wanda still wasn't looking at him. She stared at her hands that were clenched into fists on her lap.

"The souls are not sure about what to do with you yet. This is a rare case. It has never happened before. So you have to go to The planet of the blue leaves. A conference shall be held there for your case. Whatever the higher ups decide there shall be your fate." Fords sighed as he finished explaining.

Wanda bit her lower lip and stayed silent for a while. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Fords giving her a sad smile.

"It's up to you now Wanderer. You're on your own now. I can't come with you to the conference. You just have to be strong." He said. Wanda couldn't hold back anymore. She hugged Fords and let her tears fall. Fords patted her back as she cried.

Wanda calmed down after a while and pulled away from Fords.

"I'm really sorry about that." She whispered and sighed.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Fords said and stood up.

"Wait..." She said.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at her.

"I would like to see them...I'd like to see my friends before leave." She said looking at him. Fords smiled at her.

"Of course, Wanderer." He said and Wanda stood up.

"Thank you for everything." She said. He only nodded in response and gave her a smile. He then led Wanda towards the room where Jared, Melanie and Ian were held. On their way Wanda stayed silent. She was thinking about how they would react. She wondered if it was a good idea to tell them at all. But she just couldn't leave without saying goodbye. The last time she tried that it didn't go too well. She remembered Ian's furious face when he had found out that she was leaving Melanie's body. She shuddered at the memory.

"_Besides, I should tell him. He has the right to know...and...I want to see Ian...for one last time..." _She thought and bit her lower lip in order to stop her tears from falling.

Fords stopped walking and stood in front of a door. Two souls stood in front of the door in order to guard the humans inside. Wanda saw Fords talk to the guards. The guards looked at each other and then nodded. One of the guards took out a key and opened the lock.

Fords held the door knob and gestured Wanda to come.

"You should get in first Wanderer." He said and turned the door knob, opening the door for her. When the door opened she saw three pairs of eyes stare at her.

_"Wanda?"_

* * *

He just lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Ian sat up and sighed. He looked at Melanie and Jared. They stared at him with concern and worry in their eyes.

"Guys we can't just sit here and do nothing while Wanda is out there going through...God knows what they'll do to her!" He yelled clutching the covers.

"Ian we know how you feel..." Melanie started but Ian cut her off.

"No you don't know how I feel. You still have Jared with you. You don't know what it feels like to lose the one you love!" He yelled at her.

"Calm down Ian. We care about Wanda too. She's our friend too." Jared said trying to calm him down.

"Yes Ian, we love Wanda too. She's like my sister." Melanie said as she put a hand on Ian's shoulder.

"We have to get out of here and find her. We need to do something." Ian said looking at the two. The three stayed silent for a while thinking about their next move.

"We can get out when they bring us food." Melanie suggested.

"No. There's too much risk in that. We'll get caught for sure." Jared told her and sighed.

"But we don't have any another choice except that. It's worth a shot." Ian said as he got up.

"Ian don't be ridiculous! This will never work." Jared said trying to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"I agree with Ian. This is probably the only chance we'll get. We don't know how long they intend to keep us in here." Melanie said to him.

"Yeah we can't waste anymore time. The next time anyone comes through that door we'll ambush them." Ian said looking at the two for their agreement. Melanie nodded and nudged Jared on the arm. He only sighed.

"Okay fine. That's the plan then." He finally gave in to their plan. Just then they heard the door being unlocked.

"Well sooner than I expected. We're not even ready yet." Ian muttered as he turned around. The three froze on their places when they saw the person at the door.

Ian was unable to say anything. He was only able to whisper one word through his lips...

_"Wanda?"

* * *

_

**So how was it? And I know the planet's name was extremely ****stupid. Nothing was** **coming to mind and I was in a hurry to update. Anyway sorry about the stupid name** **and my grammar errors. ****Read and review and I'll try and update soon.**

**Thanks :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter. Sorry about the super late update. I promise I'll update sooner next time. Of course it depends on how many reviews I get as well.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter.  
**

**Anyway hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

**

"Wanda?" Ian's voice was barely above a whisper as he said her name. He just couldn't believe that she was in front of his eyes; safe and unharmed by the looks of it.

Wanda stared at the man she had fallen in love with and she walked closer to him, barely holding her tears back. She walked to him, jumping straight into his arms and they held onto each other, both loving each others familiar warmth.

Ian buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent.

"You're okay. Thank god." He let out a sigh of relief. He drew back his face to look at hers and slowly went down and reached her lips. The taste, the softness, the warmth; they were exactly the way he remembered. His Wanderer was back in his arms. She clutched his shirt and closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

"Ian…." She mumbled into the kiss. Moments later they pulled away and stared into each others' eyes. As she stared into those cerulean orbs of his, she could see how much he had missed her. They were soon broken from their trance when Melanie spoke.

"Wanda, thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried about you." Melanie said and gave Wanda a sisterly hug. Wanda hugged her back. She had missed Melanie too.

"I'm glad all of you are safe." She looked at the three giving them a smile.

"We're glad you're safe too Wanda." Jared said from behind Melanie with a smile on his face.

As Wanda looked at them she suddenly realized that this was not supposed to be a happy reunion. In fact she was here to say goodbye. She turned to look at Fords and he nodded signaling her to get this over with quick. Wanda sighed as looked at them again and fixed her eyes on Ian's face.

"Ian….I…I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"What is it?" He asked staring at her face. Wanda looked at Fords again and he nodded once more.

"I'll be right back." Fords said and went outside the room. After a few seconds he came back in.

"Come on you two. You have fifteen minutes." He signaled towards Ian and Wanda. Wanda held Ian's hand as she led him out the door. Ian was about to speak but Melanie beat him to it.

"Wait, Wanda. Where are you going?" Melanie asked as she walked towards the leaving couple.

"Don't worry Mel. I Promise you'll know everything soon." Wanda turned to Mel and gave her a smile.

"What do you mean by I'll know everything? What exactly are you planning to do?" Melanie asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Please, Mel. It'll all work out. Trust me" Wanda said and hugged Mel in order to calm her down. But the truth was, she herself didn't know what was going to happen to her.

"Okay then. Please be careful." Melanie said as she let her go. Melanie felt a hand on her shoulder. She tuned to see Jared beside her.

"Don't do anything reckless." He simply said and gave Wanda a small smile and squeezed Melanie's shoulder to comfort her. Wanda nodded and smiled at the two of them. She turned to Ian and Fords and the three of them walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

Fords led them down the hall and two guards followed them. He stopped in front of a door and one of the guards unlocked it with his key.

The two went inside the room.

"Remember, fifteen minutes." Fords said and locked the door after Ian and Wanda had stepped in. When she looked at him Ian immediately realized that something was definitely wrong. He wrapped her arms around her, pulling her to his chest and stroked her hair.

"What's the matter?" He whispered in her ear. Wanda clutched his shirt and rested her head on his chest.

"Ian…..I…." She couldn't say goodbye. Not to him. But she couldn't turn away now. Tears spilled from her eyes as she bit her lip. Ian held her face in his hands and made her face him.

"Wanda….it's okay. Tell me please." He pleaded and she could feel the worry in his voice.

"No Ian it's not okay. I...I have to leave earth! I have to leave you!" Wanda sobbed as she buried her face in his chest once again.

Ian's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His Wanderer was going to leave earth. She was going to leave him. He was going to lose her.

"Please…..please Wanda, tell me this is a joke….please" Ian finally let out his tears as he held her in a tight hold.

"I'm sorry Ian…..but this is no joke. I'm so sorry...I'm sorry…" She kept sobbing on his chest.

"Then let me come with you please. I don't care if I have to become a soul or live in someone else's body or even if someone lives inside my body. As long as we are together I'll be the happiest man in the universe. I can't live without you Wanda…..please….don't leave me. I'm begging you. Don't go…." Wanda listened to him silently as both of their tears kept falling.

"Ian….I…please….I have to go. I'm sorry. There's going to be a conference there to determine my punishment. I have to go or else things could become even worse." She mumbled on his chest.

"Then promise me you'll come back. No matter how long. Please come back to me so we can get on with our lives." Ian drew his face closer and their lips touched in a heated kiss. They both kissed each other hungrily, with passion, with pain, with love. Ian cupped her face in one of his hand while the other went around her waist, pulling her close to him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and clutched onto his hair. He bit her lower lip asking for entrance and she let him slip his tongue inside her. He explored the inside of her mouth thoroughly. He loved her scent, her taste, her warmth. They two were lost in the kiss when suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them and they pulled away from each others lips.

"You have three more minutes." They heard Fords say through the locked door. They looked at each other with both love and pain in their eyes.

"Ian….I promise I'll come back. No matter what, I promise I'll see you again. We'll be together again" Wanda said as she held onto him.

"Thank you and I'll be waiting. No matter how long it takes, I'll be waiting for you to come back to me." Ian said as he ran his fingers through her golden locks.

"Tell Mel, Jared and the others that I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye and I'll miss them." She said and he nodded giving her a smile. He wanted her to see his smiling face before leaving.

Just then they heard the door being unlocked and Fords walked in.

"Wanderer, it's time to go." He said signaling her to come with him. Wanda nodded and turned to Ian and gave him a smile. He smiled back and they kissed once again. This time it was soft and short.

_"I love you my Wanderer…."_

_"I love you my Ian…"

* * *

_

**First of all...don't worry I won't make it a sad ending. Yeah this chapter is sad :(**

**I'll probably end this story in three more chapters  
**

**Next chapter is going to be the conference  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I said that the soul conference will be on this chapter but then I decided to make this chapter Wanda's departure. Hope everyone enjoys it. This story will probably have 2 or 3 more chapters and then it's done. Anyways read and review

* * *

**

Wanderer was waiting for her departure. Anytime now Fords would come inside and tell her that it was time to leave earth. Her mind was filled with memories of her family. Jeb, Jamie, Doc, Kyle, Jared, Melanie, _Ian _and everyone else was in her mind. She wondered if she would ever see them again. Will they let her leave without a punishment? Would they let her friends go? She had to stay optimistic. She couldn't give up now. She was their last hope. After all she promised Ian that she would come back and she will keep that promise at any cost. Her mind wandered off to all the times she spent with him. His warmth, his grin, his cerulean orbs, his hold on her, the kisses they shared and all those beautiful moments. They made her smile and at the same time they made her sad. No matter what she thought, she couldn't guarantee that she would come back to Ian without a punishment. But she still had hoped that they could one day share a future together. A future where the humans and the souls lived in peace.

Just then a knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. She looked to see Fords coming in.

"Wanda it's time for your departure." He said with a straight face. She couldn't read his face. She got up and went towards the door. Fords hugged her when she was in front of him.

"Be strong, Wanderer. They're counting on you. You, Wanderer the soul are the light of hope for the humans." He chuckled at his last sentence and let her go.

"It's funny. I never thought that a soul would be the humans' last hope." He laughed and gave her a warm smile.

"You'll be fine. I believe in yo- No the humans believe you can do it." Wanda couldn't help but smile back at his words of encouragement.

"Thank you so much for everything Fords. I promise I won't let you down." She wiped a drop of tear that was rolling down her cheek and left the room with Fords beside her.

After going through a few halls the two of them came in front of a huge room which resembled a factory. Her ride was a spaceship which was the size of a regular two storied home.

Three souls saw them and two of them approached them.

"You're on your own from here on. Best of luck, Wanderer." Fords whispered when he saw the two souls coming towards them. Wanderer nodded in response.

"Thank you for accompanying her Fords Deep Waters. But we're sorry; this is as far as you may go." One of the souls spoke.

"Of course. I understand, Swaying Leaves." He gave Wanderer one last smile and left the room.

"As for you Wanderer; the two of us shall be accompanying you. My name is Swaying Leaves and this is Flaming Tornado." The soul spoke. Wanderer nodded.

"Okay then, let's get going." She spoke with a confident voice.

She followed the two souls into the large room.

They walked towards something that looked like a space ship.

"Please step in through here." She stepped into the transporter that would take them to another planet. She sat down on one of the chairs and put on her seat belt.

"Now all we need to do is wait. You will be unconscious until we reach there." Swaying Leaves said and Wanda nodded. They probably didn't want her to know how the transporter/space ship worked.

The two souls left the room and went to the engine room. She was left alone. After a few minutes, a sweet scent entered her nostrils.

"Unconscious….." She whispered as the world around her became black.

* * *

"Where am I?" Wanda slowly opened her eyes. She was standing on the rooftop of a tall building. She looked down to see a horrible sight. This was earth and it was in a terrible state.

"Please…..don't….I'm begging you!" She saw a man pleading. He was a human. She realized that the souls were hunting down the surviving humans. But souls aren't supposed to be violent. But these souls were. One of the souls punched the man in the gut and kicked him. The man coughed out blood. He was down. Wanda bit her lower lip and closed her eyes and turned away from the awful sight. Suddenly she heard the rooftop door slam open. Her eyes widened at the sight. He was panting, he was sweaty, he looked tired, he was injured, his left knee was bleeding.

"Ian!" She hugged him tightly and slowly settled him down.

"Wanda…." He panted as he hugged her back, "Thank god I've found you…."

"Sssshhhh…..don't talk Ian. You're injured." She ripped her sleeve and carefully bandaged is bleeding knee.

"That should hold for now." She said and looked at him. He had a worried look on his face.

"Wanda you have to get out of here. NOW!" He tried to stand up but cringed at the pain on his knee.

"What do you mean? What's going on here Ian?" She asked as she helped him sit against the wall.

"The souls…..they've become extremely violent. They're hunting down the remaining humans, dead or alive."

"But why are they doing this? The souls are known to be peaceful creatures." None of this made any sense to her.

"They were peaceful but now they can't control the human emotions anymore. The humans' anger towards the souls is taking over their mind. But if this continues, the whole world will be in chaos. Earth will fall. Both humans and souls will suffer." He said and closed his eyes.

"What about the others? What happened to Mel, Jeb, Jamie, Jared, Doc?" She was afraid what his answer might be.

"I'm sorry Wanda. They're all dead….They-" He stopped speaking when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

A group of souls entered the roof and saw them.

"There he is. The other one is one of us. Get her out of here." The soul in charge spoke. Ian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest tightly.

"Let her go you filthy human. That's an order!" One of them yelled.

"I don't take orders from dogs like you!" Ian yelled back at them. Wanda was too horrified to say anything. Four souls came forward and two took Wanda away from him by force while the other two held Ian.

"No….Ian!" Wanda tried reaching out to him but the souls were too strong.

"Don't touch her! Let her go!" Ian yelled and the soul who was in charge came in front of him and kneed him on the stomach. He coughed out blood at the impact. Wanda's eyes widened at the sight. She tried calling out to him but nothing would come out.

Then one of the souls that were holding him used a metal rod to hit Ian's head. His head started bleeding and he was slowly blacking out. He took one last glance at his lover and mouthed "I love you" to her and gave her one last smile.

"…..No…." Wanda whispered.

"IAN!"

She opened her eyes, panting hard and saw Flaming Tornado in front of her.

"You're awake. We're here." He wasn't the type to talk much. He waited for her to catch her breath and unbuckled her seat belt. She almost fell when she stood up but Tornado caught her arm before she fell.

"I'm sorry. Just give me a moment" Wanderer slowly calmed herself down. She kept repeating in her head that it was just a dream.

She then followed Tornado towards the exit and saw Swaying Leaves waiting for them up front.

"You're finally here. Well let's get going. This is connected directly to the building where the conference will be held." He said as he led them through the halls. They walked for a few minutes and came in front of a door. Leaves opened it to reveal another hall. It almost looked like a hotel. Leaves came in front of a door and used a special key. Wanderer thought that those were probably the keys they used in this planet. The halls and doors looked different from the earth ones. With all these thoughts in her head Wanda stepped in through the door. She saw a giant capsule in there.

"Please rest Wanderer. I'm sure you must be tired after the journey. The conference starts in two hours. We will come and wake you up in one and a half hours." Swaying Leaves spoke.

Wanda nodded. She recognized these capsules. It was filled with a liquid the souls called Chloretine. It re-energizes one's body rapidly. It didn't matter what form the body was in. It would work on any host body, including human bodies. Without any complaints Wanda stepped into the capsule and let Swaying Leaves close it. She closed her eyes and the capsule then filled with Chloretine. Wanda felt her body relaxing and soon she fell into a slumber. Once she woke up, she would have to face the soul conference and she would have to go with whatever their decision may be.

* * *

**I know I couldn't explain the other planet thing clearly and I'm really sorry about that. Nothing good was coming to mind and I needed to update fast too :(**

**Next Chapter: The soul conference. What will their decision be?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the late update. I didn't have any idea how to make the ending and then I came up with this. I didn't quite like this ending but nothing else was coming to mind. So, here's the final chapter

* * *

**

Wanda woke up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Wanderer it's almost time for the conference." It was Swaying Leaves calling her.

"I'll be right there." Wanda said as she got up and washed her face with water, fixed her hair a little and got out. She saw Swaying Leaves and Flaming Tornado waiting for her in the halls.

"There you are. It's a good thing you didn't take long. Let's get going." Leaves said and she followed the two souls took her to wherever the conference was supposed to be held. They stopped in front of what looked like an elevator. They got inside and Wanda realized it was a transporter that would transport them to the conference hall.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest. The elevator doors opened and she was accompanied by two other souls from there on. As she was leaving she saw Leaves giving her a smile and mouthing a "good luck" to her.

She came in front of two giant doors and they slowly opened and Wanda shielded her eyes from the bright light coming from inside. She entered and was amazed by what she saw. There were souls in different host bodies; humans, plants, bats, spiders and more. They all became silent as soon as she walked in. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She looked down at the ground and quietly followed the two souls. They escorted her to something that looked like a seat in the middle of the room. She sat down and heard a soul whose host was a human announce that the conference would begin shortly. She looked around the room and realized that the majority of the souls were humans. The souls started whispering to each other once they recovered from their shock after seeing Wanda.

She heard another pair of doors open and saw that another soul walked inside the room. The room was silent once more as the soul took his place at the front of the room. The soul stared at Wanda with a serious look plastered on his face.

"So you're the one. You're Wanderer. Well then, it is time to start your judgment." He spoke with a deep voice.

Wanda could feel her palms sweating in tension. Two more souls took their places beside the judge or whatever the soul was called.

"So you've sided with the humans am I right?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She simply answered.

"And do you regret helping them?" He observed her reactions carefully. Wanda was silent for a few seconds and finally answered, "No, they needed me and I am happy and proud to have sided with them." The crowd started whispering as she said that.

"Silence." The judge simply said and the whole room was quiet.

"I see, now tell me why you sided with them. Did they force you? Or did you have pity on them?"

"It's neither sir. I sided with them because they don't deserve to be treated this way." She said confidently although inside she was trembling. The judge didn't say anything and she took that as a response for her to keep going.

"They're living breathing creatures just like us and they deserve a life. It's something not for us to take. More importantly they're fighting for what rightfully belongs to them." The judge noticed the determined look on her face as she spoke.

"What about us then? We need a host body in order to keep living. Without doing that our existence would mean nothing."

"I understand that sir. It's just the humans I'm fighting for. Please, can't you just let this one species go?" Wanda pleaded.

"If we leave earth then it wouldn't be fair on the other worlds. We'd have to leave them as well which means we'll perish and I cannot let that happen. Besides, we are saving the human species. They were monsters in war among themselves." The judge spoke as he stared at Wanda.

"But what about what we're doing? We're monsters too aren't we?"

"That is utterly ridiculous. What do you mean by that?" The judge couldn't understand what she meant by that.

"I meant what we're doing is no less from any monster. We're destroying millions of innocent lives; we're wiping off a species from the face of the universe. How is that any better than war?" Wanda felt water coming to her eyes but she held her tears back. She couldn't let them see her at a weak stage. The judge was silent for a minute thinking about what she said.

"Tell me Wanderer, what do you think will be best for the humans?" The judge asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, there's a way to separate a soul from a human body. I was hoping we could do that and ship the souls to another planet. That is, only if the real human mind responds after taking out the souls. Not all humans are strong enough to respond. This way humans and souls will be able to live together on this planet." The judge observed her and finally smiled a wise smile.

"Wanderer, I really respect your courage, strength, determination and love for the humans, even though you're one of us. The souls are known to be a harmless, nice and friendly species and you have showed us what all of us are truly supposed to be like." The judge stopped talking and looked around everyone in the room.

"Everyone here should learn something from you today. You are a perfect example of a soul. You're kind, loving, caring and peaceful Wanderer. I am going to do as you've suggested." The judge stood up and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I'd like to hear your decision as well. I think what Wanderer says is right. If anyone has any objections feel free to say so." He spoke and waited for a response and to Wanda's surprise no one objected. The judge gave her a smile.

"Well there you have it Wanderer. I thank you for coming here. You have made a wonderful link between humans and souls today."

"And thank you for taking your time to listen to what I wanted to say and for supporting me." She was truly grateful and very happy. Relief flooded through her. Her friends would be safe to go wherever they pleased; she could start a normal life with Ian. She couldn't wait any longer to return home and see all their happy faces.

She was sent back to earth the next day and on that day her life changed.

* * *

_Six months later_

Wanda opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in Ian's arms. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Morning sweetheart." He kissed her and she kissed him back and buried her face in his chest.

"I still can't believe it's actually over." She whispered.

"It is over and it's all thanks to you. Thanks to you we're all alive, well and happy. I'll say it again, thank you Wanda." Ian smiled at her and then sat up on the bed.

"I know I'm being selfish when I'm saying this but I'm glad the human in your body didn't respond when the healers called out to her. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." He gently played with her hair.

"I know Ian, I'm glad too because I can't imagine what my life would be right now without you." She slowly sat up and got off the bed.

"Better hurry we were supposed to help Mel and Jared moving stuff to their new place." She said and headed to the washroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her name was Wanderer, one of the many souls living on this planet alongside humans. She had finally done it, a world where humans and souls were able to live together peacefully. She was happy, her friends were happy and safe. And was finally able to get the life she always hoped for with her Ian.

* * *

**The wasn't what you probably hoped for but this was all I could come up with. I'd like to thank all my reviewers  
**

**MistakenSoul**

**chimaira3356**

**ForeverUnwritten**

**wierd-is-me**

**fiasco-freak**

**DracoMalfoy4ever**

**StarofCalamity**

**laadane**

**silverbell1**

**Wavetail**

**vicki**

**stephgirl123**

**You guys are great. Thanks a bunch :)  
**


End file.
